A Reality Unchallenged
by Beitris
Summary: River's dreams have become more and more focused of late. Only, they seem to be revolving around a certain crew mate. What lengths will she go to, just to get him out of her head?
1. Chapter 1

_Her body was on fire. She could feel blood pulsing through her veins. Lips were attacking her neck, leaving a trail of heated skin. She writhed beneath him, eyes closed to the pleasure. He entered into her, causing her to gasp in surprise. She bit down on her bottom lip as he thrust gently. _

_"River!"_

The noise was harsher than expected, and she opened her eyes. Simon stood over her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at his sister. "Were you having a bad dream? You were making noises."

River frowned. She was lying in her bed, most definitely alone, she could feel the sweat dribble down between her breasts. "Yes, I'm fine," she managed, moving to get up. She scowled. It had been some dream, why had Simon gone and woken her up like that? Simon, satisfied that his sister was fine, went into his room, closing the door behind him.

River stood, combing her hair in front of her dirty mirror. She examined her body critically. Small breasts, she conceded, but from an objective third-person standpoint, her face was quite pleasing. She decided that today was a day that she wanted to feel pretty, so she selected the dress that Inara had bought for her on her last birthday. It was a slinky navy garment, not flashy, but cut to fit her body just right. She pulled a brush through her hair one last time, before making her way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was usually an every man for themselves deal, but Shepard Book had decided to cook for everyone. Though only protein enhanced food, everyone appreciated a meal they didn't have to make. River sat down at the dining table next to Kaylee, who raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, River, you look really nice." she said, surprised.

"Thank you," River replied, accepting the plate of food handed to her. Simon entered the room not long after; sitting down on Kaylee's other side. Soon, Mal and Jayne showed up, completing the crew. Zoë and Wash sat together, arguing over something quietly.

"Well, good morning!" Mal said cheerfully, so cheerfully, that everyone stopped talking. The Captain grinned. "Yea, I know. I shouldn't go scarin' you folk like that." he paused shoving some of his breakfast into his mouth. "Inara's decided that a visit is in order, and we have been instructed by our dear Ambassador to go to her planet straight away."

"Where is she now?" Wash inquired. Mal shrugged in response.

"I dunno. The Wave was fairly fuzzy."

"Well, how're we supposed to get there then?" The pilot asked, exasperated. Mal shrugged again, apparently unconcerned.

"Hey, crazy, pass me the apples," Jayne instructed. He sat across from River, and he held out his hand expectantly. River looked and found the apples sitting on her left side. She passed them to Jayne, without looking up at the mercenary. Only Kaylee saw the blush creeping up over River's face. She grinned to herself and leaned over to Simon.

"Simon, I think your baby sister's got a crush on Jayne!" she whispered gleefully. The doctor frowned.

"That's not funny," he whispered back. "She does not." He frowned in Jayne's direction, but the large man was not paying attention. He was telling a joke to Shepard, who had sat down beside him. Simon could tell by the look on his face as Jayne's joke got more and more crude, that Book was regretting choosing the spot he did

Mal was eating quietly, his eyes flicking over the faces of his crew. Zoë and Wash were quiet now, Wash looked sullen, and Zoë was glowering at her plate. Mal was surprised she didn't burn a hole into it. He looked over at Kaylee. Her face bore a huge grin while she chatted with Simon, who was responding actively. The Captain rolled his eyes. Nothing annoyed him more than the love saga of Kaylee and Simon.

His eyes moved to River, who was hiding behind her hair, the food on her plate finished. He frowned. Why was she so dressed up? Had he forgotten a birthday? He wracked his brain, trying to find what had been forgotten. River turned her head towards him.

"You forgot nothing," she said loudly. "Nothing special."

Everyone turned to look at her. Mal shook his head in disbelief. "Stay out of my head, little girl." He told her.

River smiled. "But Captain, you were thinking so loud." She laughed lightly at this. The crew just stared at her. It was Kaylee who broke the silence, saying something to Simon. The rest of the crew resumed their individual endeavours, and River went quiet. She did not retreat behind her hair, however. Mal continued to watch her. Her eyes focused on the table's members one at a time, finally coming to rest on Jayne. Her cheeks got slightly pink again, and she looked away.

Mal caught her eye, and raised his eyebrows, his mind asking questions. River stood up. "Now it is you who must say out of my head!" she gasped, her face red. She spun away and stalked from the room. Jayne looked at Mal.

"What was that about?" he asked, his face full of confusion.

"I just figured out something very unsettling." Mal replied, going back to his breakfast. He would say nothing more, despite several questions.

_--- _

River stalked through _Serenity_'s halls, her body hot with embarrassment. She hated the feeling. Mal had seen right through her; who had given him permission to be so perceptive? She made her way to the cargo hold, wedging herself between two plastic crates. She closed her eyes, willing her heartbeat to slow.

The frantic pulsing quieted and her breathing slowed. She let her head rest against _Serenity_'s serene wall. Her mind traveled. Mostly, she thought of Jayne. His slow, easy smile, the look on his face when he learned something new, and the eager love he showed his guns. And his whores. River sighed. She would never be his type: blonde, curvy and experienced.

River sighed again is disgust, letting herself drift off to sleep. Her dreams were basically the same as before. She could feel her fingers run through his hair, kneading the muscles on his back. His lips were hot and sweet, his breath a whorl of warmth in her ear. The dream was just getting good when River was woken up again.

"Oi, moonbrain, move your ass, these crates gotta go."

River's eyes snapped open at the sound of Jayne's voice. He was leaning against one of the boxes she was sitting between. She jumped to her feet, feeling caught in the act. "Why don't you ever say my name?" she blurted out. As soon as she heard herself, she cursed her impulsive brain.

"Don't see that it matters much," Jayne replied slowly. He grabbed the handle of the smaller crate and began dragging it across the cargo hold. River skilfully blocked his path. Her heart was pounding at their closeness. She could feel Jayne's warmth from where she stood, only a few inches away. The big man looked uncomfortable, but did not try to move past her.

River tilted her head, looking up into Jayne's brown eyes. "Jayne…" she whispered. Her hand traveled up his arm.

"What're you doin'?" Jayne asked, his voice breathy. River stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. On contact, it was like a spark catching fire. Jayne seemed to disregard his reservations and pulled River closer.

His kisses were better than she had imagined. His lips were firm and hot, he tasted of spices. Their kiss was passionate, their tongues locked in an intricate battle. Jayne's hands started to travel, lifting her small body up once they found her hips. River responded by wrapping her legs around his torso. She pulled her face away and looked at him.

Jayne's pupils were dilated with desire, and he pushed River against the wall behind her. His mouth latched onto hers again. River's hands tangled themselves in his dark hair. His hands explored her; he seemed to know all her most sensitive spots. He was massaging her breast when a large clank overhead made them both freeze. Kaylee was on the walkway above them, she had dropped her wrench over the side. She had not seen them, but she was on her way down the stairs.

Jayne and River untangled themselves and when Kaylee saw them, they were leaning against the wall, with a large space between them. Kaylee noted River's flushed face and Jayne's strained look, but said nothing. "Hey guys," she chirped instead. "The Captain wants those boxes right quick." She told Jayne, a stern look on her face. He nodded and grabbed the handles of one and carted it up the stairs without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jayne was out of earshot, Kaylee scooted over to where River had sat down. She sat cross-legged next to her, beaming. "Well?" she demanded. "Details! Now!"

River looked at her strangely. "You won't tell Simon?" she asked, her voice cautious. Kaylee shook her head.

"Not a peep." She replied, miming zipping her lips shut. River sighed.

"I've been…dreaming, for weeks. At first, there was no face, but then, the man that was making love to me turned to Jayne." She paused, looking over at Kaylee, who was hanging onto her every word. "At firsts, I thought I would get over it, but it's been over a month, and he's still there, in my head, in my heart, inside me, all the time."

"Wow…" Kaylee breathed. "Did he kiss you?"

"No," River answered. Kaylee looked heartbroken. "I kissed him." The mechanic grinned, raising her eyebrows in a request for more details. "And then he kissed me back. Hard."

"Wow…"

"Yea."

"Do you love him? Kaylee asked. River jumped. She looked at Kaylee, her eyes wide.

"I barely know him," she protested. Kaylee stayed silent. River looked at the ground. "I just…I dunno. Maybe I've got no idea how to love someone." She admitted.

"You'll figure it out." Kaylee promised.

_---_

Jayne was pissed. He was angry at River, for making him crazy, angry at himself, for letting his control slip, and he was angry at Kaylee, for interrupting what had been the hottest ten minutes of his life. He unloaded cargo with unusual energy, packing them into even larger crates on whatever the hell planet they were on.

He was alone, save for Simon pacing in the corner. Jayne had no idea what with wrong with the doctor, and he really wasn't in the mood to ask.

His blood was still hot; he could still feel the swell of River's breast in his hand. Her lips were sweeter then he had thought they would be, her skin softer. He cursed himself for thinking about her. A new arrival broke him from his thoughts.

"Kaylee!" Simon hurried over to the smirking mechanic. 'Gorramit,' Jayne thought. 'She knows.'

"Simon," Kaylee asked, "Could I talk to Jayne alone for a moment?"

A jealous frown crossed Simon's face. Jayne rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry, doc, I won't sully her honour." Simon, still looking displeased, nodded, and left the room.

"It's not _my_ honour I'm worried about." Kaylee commented, once Simon was gone.

"Gorramit Kaylee! It's none of your damn business!" Jayne said, glaring at the woman.

"Just tell me this," Kaylee insisted. "Tell me you're not just gonna use her an' lose her. I don't thin she could take it!'

"I'm not gonna 'use her' at all!" Jayne cried, fighting to keep his voice down. "She's a teenager! Just a kid!"

"But you like her." Kaylee pointed out.

"I'm a bad man," Jayne replied. "Besides, that's not the issue."

Kaylee glared at him, annoyed. "That's the _whole_ issue, idiot."

"What do you want from me?" Jayne finally asked after a stretch of silence.

"Don't hurt her." Kaylee said. "Promise me."

"Yea, I promise," Jayne replied. He had no intention of ever getting into a situation where River might be hurt. It was better to just stay away from her. Safer, for everybody.

His job done, and Kaylee gone to flirt with Simon some more, Jayne was on his way to his bunk. A good gun cleaning session would take his mind off things. As he climbed into his quarters, he sensed another presence. "Who's there?" he demanded, drawing his gun.

River stepped into view and Jayne sighed in relief. "Don't do that!" he snapped.

River ignored him. "You were going to avoid me, and come down here and toy with your guns some." She looked at Jayne for confirmation. He grunted in response. "I figure," River continued. "Since all your plans exclude me, we should follow mine."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

River stepped towards him slowly, her hands meeting the hard muscles on his chest. Her touch was fire, and Jayne struggled to keep his head.

"River," he began, but was cut off by her kiss.

"Shut up." She ordered, pushing the large man onto his bed easily. She climbed nimbly on top of him, straddling his stomach. At that point, Jayne gave in. His fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her down over him. Her tongue was leaving a trail of heat along his neck, and her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. Her hips hovered over is, the navy dress sliding up to expose her pale thigh. Jayne ran his fingers along the smooth skin, feeling the goose bumps rise.

"You want me, don't you?" River whispered into Jayne's ear. Jayne made a grunt of response. River pulled herself away. "Then prove it." She demanded. She could feel his erection press against her, and she wiggled slightly. A soft growl escaped Jayne's throat and River grinned.

"I'll be in my bunk," she said softly, climbing up off the big man and pulling her dress straight. She climbed up the ladder and left Jayne on his bed, looking completely bewildered, and not just a little frustrated.

River walked _Serenity_'s hallways silently, it was nearing mid-afternoon now. She stepped lightly, listening to the voices of the other crew members. Zoë and Wash were audible from their room, River stood just outside the door, her voyeuristic side taking over.

"I don't see why you're having such a hard time with this!" Zoë wasn't bothering to keep her voice down. River could hear her stomp around the room. Wash was silent, standing still, as far as River could tell. "Answer me!" Zoë demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Wash asked. "You know how I feel about this, we've talked about it! I'm not saying I'm not pleased cause you know that I am, I just can't help but think that the timing ain't too good."

"What's timing got to do with our baby?"

"Everything!" Wash cried. He too, was not interested in keeping quiet. "I know you like to think you're all invincible, but if you go out on a job, and it goes south…" he trailed off, clearing his throat. "I'm not willing to lose my whole family because you think that everything's shiny."

"I know how to take care of myself." Zoë said quietly, so quietly, that River barely heard her. She definitely heard the sigh from Wash; it was monumental.

"That's my point. It's not just you that you're lookin' after."

River heard footsteps come toward the ladder and quickly got away from the entrance. From behind a corner, she watched Zoë climb from her quarters, looking ready to kill somebody. River watched her leave. Wash did not resurface, and after a few minutes, River thought it safe to go to her bunk.

She and Simon's rooms were empty as usual. Simon would most likely be with Kaylee, in town, picking up supplies for the infirmary. River had no interest in seeing the town, it would mean seeing and fending off the advances of other men. In her current mood, she was not too sure she _would_ fend them off.

She wanted Jayne, badly, but she was unwilling to let him use her just for pleasure. She wanted Jayne Cobb to love her. It sounded near impossible, but anything less was unacceptable. River paced her room. She had hoped Jayne would follow her, but common sense told her this was improbable. His pride would keep him from following a girl who teased him. He liked things to be under his control. He had probably gone to town, to find a more willing girl to entertain him.

River tried to shake this realization from her head, but couldn't. She sat down on her bed, knees curled up to her chest, and tried to keep her body from shaking. She could see it happening, all in her head. Jayne, locked in a passionate embrace with a blonde woman, someone who smiled invitingly when handed a bill. It was all there, playing out in her head. Impossible to deny, it was what he lived for.

She would forget him the instant he was gone, River thought bitterly. Just another job. Just like Jayne had forgotten River, the moment she had left the room. It wounded her to no end.

River sat, shaking, imagining Jayne with another woman for near an hour before a knock on her door broke her trance. She looked up as the door slid open. Jayne Cobb slid into the small space, his bulk enlarged by the confining room.

"Jayne."

River was more than surprised by his presence, all she could muster to say was his name. She didn't move from the bed, nor did she move closer to him when he sat on the edge. "River, you said I was to prove that I wanted you, and I sure as hell ain't sure how to do that, besides bein' here with you." He said this all very fast and then looked as if he hated himself for coming at all.

River smiled. "That is exactly what I wanted." She unfurled herself and climbed over to his side. Trailing fingers down his face, she examined his every feature.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, watching her.

"Remembering."


End file.
